readerrabbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Interactive Math Journey
Interactive Math Journey is a children's educational game published by The Learning Company in 1996 for Windows. The game is aimed at ages six to nine to teach all sorts of mathematical skills including patterns, addition, subtraction, fractions, and multiplication. It is the only Reader Rabbit game to not have Reader Rabbit. Instead, it features Tally the Counting Cat, her friend Mat the Mouse, and Pop. The objective of the game is to tour through ten levels and find the math magician. There are three types of activities: Story, Exploration, and Challenge modes. Gameplay The player starts from level one of the journey and as the three objectives are completed, he/she will gain access to the next level. Levels one through five contain Math Song, Math Tale, and Math Exploration. At level six and up, the categories are only Math Challenge and Math Exploration. In Math Challenge, the player is quizzed based on the following subjects in separate levels: patterns (level six), addition/subtraction (level seven), measurement (level eight), fractions (level nine), and multiplication (level ten). The player must get ten questions (15 on level six only) correct to complete a challenge and earn an activity star. When all ten levels are completed, the player finds the Math Magician, who is Tally Cat. Activities As each activity is completed, the player earns an activity star. * Patchwork Patterns: The shapes should be symmetrical to the line of symmetry. * Sugarcane Addition: Make desserts in the bakery by adding and subtracting cups of sugar. * Log Cabin Measurement: Help Mack the Lumberjack construct a new home using measurement skills. * Pizza Fractions: The cats are hungry, and to be able to share pizza, the slices must be served equally to all cats. * Jitterbug Multiplication: There should be an equal number of bug legs to the dance number in order to begin the dance show. * Arctic Shapes: The math challenge is to match the shape to its description. The exploration activity is to use shapes to fill in the igloo holes to make the walrus more comfortable in its home. * Alpine Addition: The math challenge is to match the addition or subtraction problem to its answer. The exploration activity is to have the correct number of cows to start the hot-air balloon race. * Weight for the Train (Measurement): The math challenge is to match the animal's height to the empty railcar. The exploration activity is to hold items that are the same weight as the metal object on the side. * Tropical Fractions: The math challenge is to fill the second part of the shell by adding two fractions to make a whole shell. The exploration activity is to make four different tropical drinks for the toucan. * Pyramid Multiplication: The math challenge is to solve ten multiplication problems and bring Tally Cat to the center of the Times Table Tomb. The exploration activity is to multiply crops on the Nile Riverbed Farm. Gallery Releases MathJourney1-3-Cover.jpg|Math Journey Grades 1-3 cover Screenshots Tally Cat.jpg|Mat the Mouse and Tally Cat Category:Games Category:Mathematics Category:1st Grade Category:2nd Grade Category:3rd Grade